The Pain of Reality
by Tamnation
Summary: One-shot Should possibly be rated higher but computer wouldn't let me. Suicide attempt, minor coarse language rape and physical abuse. Oh yeah and there's a body swap as well. Summary dsux but oh well R


**A/N: Please don't kill me if you don't like the story. It's school hols I'm bored and I'm writing any idea that pops into my head so don't kill me.**

****

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or any of her friends, Really wish I owned ****Darien**** though**

****

**The Pain of Reality**

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?" Serena's father yelled as she entered the house. Serena sighed. She couldn't tell him the truth even if she wanted to. The fact that she was Sailor moon and had been out trying to stop a bunch of youma's from hurting people would have been too much for her father to handle. So she gave a small shrug and turned to head upstairs to her bed room.

"DON"T YOU TRY AND GET OUT OF IT THAT EASY. WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?" Her father demanded. Serena turned slowly around to face him. A fist made contact with her cheek. She stood there in shock. Though her father had been getting increasingly more aggressive since she found out she was Sailor Moon, he had never hit her. Obviously she had crossed some unspoken line that until tonight she had always managed to stay on the right side of. Her father hadn't seemed to notice. He was staring at her, his eyes filled with fury. It hurt Serena to see those eyes turned on her. She flinched. Her father noticed that but he actually seemed to be slightly proud of the fact that his daughter was scared of him. "TELL ME, WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?"

"I was out with my friends." She muttered quietly.

"NOT LIKELY. YOU WERE OUT WITH A BOY WEREN'T YOU, YOU LITTLE SLUT?" His fury was scary and Serena felt tears well up in her eyes. She had never seen her father like this. Her mother and Sammy were asleep in bed or they were. They had probably been woken up by the screaming. However down here Serena was alone with her father. There was no one there who could intervene. It wasn't a battle with evil where Tuxedo Kamen would show up to her rescue. She had to face this by herself. Her face ached and there was a sudden burst of pain which made her cry out as another fist connected with her jaw. Her father seemed disgusted by her outcry and hit her again before turning away.

"You disgust me. Get out of my sight." He said and Serena fled, running up the stairs to her room where she collapsed onto her bed with tears streaming down her cheeks. Her cheeks burned with pain and she knew she'd have bruises tomorrow. She'd have to find some way to hide them from her friends so that they wouldn't worry. If she told them and her father found out she knew that she'd have many more bruises the next day. As she slowly stopped crying she fell into an exhausted sleep.

The first bruises had finally faded as Serena put on foundation one morning before school. It was around a week after the incident where he had hit her for the first time. Yet it seemed to have given her father a sense of power which he liked. The beatings had occurred regularly after that but only after Serena's mother and little brother had gone to bed. Once they were alone he would find any reason to hit her. So even as the first bruises faded she still had new bruises to replace them. Her face felt like it was in agony all the time, yet she still forced herself to put on a cheerful happy face for her friends and even Darien. She continued to fight the youma's with her friends. More often than not, though she was beginning to feel like she had no energy. The beatings her father gave her and the sleepless nights spent crying were beginning to wear away at her, both physically and emotionally.

_"You're so stupid what do you take me for. There's no one in the world who could ever love a misfit like you. What did I do to deserve you?"_

Her father's words revolved in her head. They cut deep into her heart and something in them seemed to ring true. What had they done to deserve her? She wasn't good at anything. She constantly failed to hold up to even their lowest standards and expectations. A wave of despair washed over Serena and tears welled up in her eyes as she thought of what a disappointment she was to everyone, her family, her friends even herself. She glanced down and caught sight of her watch.

"Oh shit" She said and grabbed her school bag from off her bed where Luna was still sleeping and ran down the stairs. She exited the house and ran all the way to her school. Missing her daily crash into Darien which when she sat down to think about it, she actually missed. She did make it to school just in time though so no afternoon detention for her today.

Miss Haruna entered the class and gave Serena a quick approving smile as she saw the girl sitting at her desk. Serena wasn't looking though. Serena was staring out the window wondering what Darien was doing. She had admitted to herself a while ago that she liked the guy, though she hadn't admitted it to anyone else. Especially not to a particular gorgeous college guy.

School dragged on and on and Serena was so tired. She avoided her friends at lunch and just went off to find somewhere to sleep. Her mind however was to filled with thoughts especially her father's voice echoing around her head. Telling her how worthless she is like a mantra. The thing was as it echoed around her mind Serena found herself believing it was true, all of it. After all he was her father he knew her. She closed her eyes and tried to shut it out. She wanted to scream to tell the whole world that she wasn't useless but some how she just couldn't believe it herself. Then suddenly the voice in her head left and Serena suddenly felt very alone. It scared her and she spent the entire afternoon class trying to get rid of the feeling by talking to her friends. She even agreed to go to the temple after school to study.

After school, Serena had to stop by her house to pick up something and so she left her Amy and her other friends promising to meet them at the temple. She raced home not wanting to be late. As she opened the door she found that the house wasn't empty like she thought it would have been. Her father was sitting in the lounge room. He looked up as she entered and smiled at her. Serena tried to force a smile back but the look in his eyes scared her. His eyes gleamed like an eagle's would when it had spotted its favourite prey.

"Serena." He said in a false tone of friendliness. Serena tried to back away towards the door, but her father was to fast for her. The door was shut before she could get out.

"So you want to run away do you? You're scared of me aren't you? AREN'T YOU?" He demanded his voice rising as he found his anger. Serena shrunk back as the first fist flew. It was followed by a second and a third. The tears were openly flowing down her cheeks. He seemed to pause for a second, but that pause was all Serena needed to turn and run up to her room. She grabbed what she needed and jumped out of her window. She hit the road and ran the first few blocks until she was away from her house. She came to a park and sat down on one o the swings with her head in her hands. She cried her heart out on the swings and the rest of the world faded until there was only her.

That was until she felt a warm hand on her shoulder. She spun around quickly to find herself ace to face with Darien. He was the last person that she wanted to see right now. The last thing she needed was for him to start teasing her, yet something about him seemed different today. More caring and sympathetic.

"Serena are you alright?" He said calling her by her real name which was rather surprising. She nodded and tried to shake his hand free. Darien looked at her seeing that she was obviously lying. He wanted to gather her into his arms and kiss away her tears but she hated him. Every time he met her they were always at each other's throats. So he just stood there staring at her with his piercing blue eyes. "What's wrong Serena?"

"Nothing" she whispered and he let his hand fall as she turned and ran away from him. He heard a voice call back to him though. "Goodbye Darien."

His head flew up as he heard it. It seemed to have such a note of finality in it as well as sorrow. He only hesitated a moment before running after her. She was a faster runner than he was though so he kept losing ground especially as they ran through a wooded area in the park. At one point he lost sight of her completely. Then he saw her.

She looked like an angel standing on the bridge with her hair streaming behind her with her face set with determination. He could see where her tears had left tracks down her face and he thought she looked amazingly beautiful. He had stopped to observe this but he started running as Serena climbed onto the bridge rail.

"SERENA" Darien screamed as he saw her jump. He grabbed her hand as she started to fall, reaching the bridge just in time. She looked up at him and there was fear in her eyes. Darien hauled her back up to the bridge and embraced her.

"How could you do that meatball head? How could you make me worry like that?" Darien whispered and Serena felt a wave of guilt pour over her. Now she was causing her friends and people around her pain. She pulled herself out of Darien's embrace and ran once more. She could hear him following her again but she didn't care. She just ran.

A youma appeared before her and she slid to a halt. She couldn't transform to fight it, Darien was too close behind. It looked at her with an evil glint in it's eyes which only grew wickeder as Darien arrived at the scene and tried to pull Serena away from the monster. Serena was mesmerized though as she stared into the youma's eyes. Darien stared also as he tried to look for what was holding Serena there. The monsters mischevious grin turned to one of glee as it started to drain their energies and just for fun he decided to play with their minds as well. Serena and Darien both fell to their knees as their energies were drained and soon the youma left contented leaving two bodies alone in the middle of the park.

Serena awoke as someone started to shake her. It was a voice she didn't recognize and she didn't know where she was. She slowly opened her eyes to see her own face staring back at her.

"We have a big problem." The girl said with a frown on her face.

"Huh. Who are you?" Serena said and was surprised by her voice. She knew it and it was familiar, but it wasn't hers. 'Oh god no' she thought. The girl just waited and after a second Serena knew who it was in her body because she knew whose body she was in.

"Darien?" She asked and the girl nodded her head. Serena sat up and trying to figure out how this could have happened. She remembered that there had been a youma and she couldn't transform but she had never come across a youma who could swap people's minds around. Serena tried not to stare at Darien who was sitting near her. (A/n: When I refer to Darien and Serena it will be related to their minds no matter which body.)

"What do we do now?" Darien asked hesitantly as he watched his own body moving around and working without him. It was bloody freaky. He felt really strange in Serena's body and for some reason his face was killing him.

"What can we do? We're going to have to figure out a way to reverse it." She said stating the obvious. She wasn't acting cheerful or bouncy Darien realized and he knew he was seeing a completely different side of Serena, one she didn't often show.

"How though?" Darien asked as he tried to massage his jaw to ease the pain. As soon as his fingers touched his jaws though, a new burst of pain surged through his jaw. "Ow, what the hell have you done to your face" He demanded. Serena hung her head and said nothing.

Darien ran a hand through his hair in frustration, or at least he tried to. He found it's really hard to run your hand through long hair when it's tied up in odangos. He sighed as he once more remembered that he was not himself. Much as he liked Serena's body he preferred to stare at it from his own body. And what would happen if Sailor moon needed his help but he couldn't go because he was stuck in this body. She'd think he'd deserted her. The thought of Sailor moon and her fierce determination made a wave of desire go through Darien. True he loved Serena but he also loved Sailor moon. He tried to tell his heart that it should chose one or the other because being in love with two girls is just a recipe for disaster but his heart didn't see that there would be a problem. He sighed.

"Come on. We'd better get out of here." Darien said as he noticed the sky getting lighter when before there had been a star studded night sky. Serena looked up from where she had been lost deep in thought and nodded. She tried to jump up like she usually would but she fell down again because her senses hadn't taken into account that she was no longer in her own body and Darien's was a lot bigger. She tried again slowly and managed to get to her feet. Darien managed with a little less difficulty.

"Where can we go?" Serena asked questioningly. It was strange today her and Darien hadn't argued once. All of those times when she had wished that he would be nice to her, that he would stop teasing her and it had taken an attempted suicide and a body swap. It was strange how he had saved her. She had thought he'd be glad to get rid of her just like everyone else.

"We could go to my apartment." He said hesitating only slightly. If Serena came to his apartment and if it took a while to change back to their own bodies, Serena would have to stay in his apartment. She would get to know all about him. The thought of Serena knowing everything about him terrified him. He led the way down the streets to his apartment though knowing there was no where else to go at this time of morning.

They reached his apartment at around 6 am and Serena looked around curiously. She hadn't been to his apartment before and it seemed really bizarre to be here now. She sat down on one of his couches. She was really rather tired and confused. She stared at her hands and was surprised by how much bigger they were than her own hands. She knew that these hands were really strong but somehow staring at them they seemed so gentle. Serena wondered what these hands would feel like sliding over her body. She shook her head to try and get the thoughts out of her head and the black bangs fell into her eyes reminding her that her hair was so short now. She missed her long hair that she could play with. Serena sighed as she pushed the bangs out of her eyes and was surprised that when she focused again, there was a cup of hot chocolate right in front of her face. She looked up into her own face.

"I thought you might need something warm to drink. What do we do now?" Darien asked as he sat down with his own mug of hot chocolate. Serena sipped at the hot chocolate gratefully.

"I think we're going to have to find the youma that attacked us and defeat it. Otherwise we might be stuck like this. Oh no tomorrow's a school day." Serena groaned as she realized that they really needed to figure this out. Serena's body had to be at school, else her parents would be called and that would not be good. Her father was probably already angry with her for running out on him last night and not coming home.

"Actually I think you mean today." Darien said gesturing out the window to the increasingly lighter street. "How are we supposed to find the youma? What happens if we don't?"

"I don't know. I guess we'd have to pretend to be each other." Serena said some horrible thoughts popping into her head. What if Darien had to go to her house?

"We'd have to. We can't tell anyone. But for the moment how about we go and at least attempt to find the youma. Maybe it'll be near the park again." Darien suggested hopefully. "If not you can call my college and tell them you're sick. That way you can spend the entire day searching."

"What about you. My parents have to call and tell the school I'm sick else the school thinks I'm wagging and they call my parents. If we don't find the youma you'll have to take my place." Serena said worriedly. Darien shrugged. How hard could taking one day of Serena's classes be?

Darien's head lay on top of the desk in boredom. They hadn't found the youma that morning and so he had come to school as Serena like he said he would. Now it was halfway through the day and he had decided three things. They needed to find that youma and fast; High school is boring as hell; and teenage girls are scary. A couple of Serena's friends had almost attacked him when he got to school demanding to know why Serena had stood them up. He had tried to put on that cheerful bubbly smile he had seen Serena put on so many times towards other people. He had murmured something about her parents taking her shopping. He'd tried to avoid them ever since.

"Hey Serena. You're coming o the temple this afternoon aren't you? Rei was really pissed off yesterday when you didn't show." The blue haired girl Amy whispered from her desk. Darien nodded his head though he had no idea what was going on. As soon as school finished instead of going to find Serena like he'd planned Darien was dragged off in the other direction. They arrived at a Shinto shrine and were met by a girl with really long purple hair. He'd seen her with Serena before and he remembered her name was Rei.

"Serena where the hell were you yesterday? You can't just not show up and make us handle all your responsibilities. Aren't you supposed to be our leader? What type of leader doesn't show up when her team needs her? You don't deserve to be Sailor moon." Rei went off at who she thought was Serena.

Darien stood there completely stunned and it took a moment before what he heard sunk in. Serena was Sailor Moon. Plain and simple. Thinking back Darien was surprised he hadn't figured it out earlier. She was the only girl in Tokyo with her hair always worn in twin odangos. Darien turned and ran trying to pretend that he was upset like Serena would have been. Really he was just shocked. He heard shouts from the other girls but he ran until he could no longer hear them behind him. Now he could find Serena and he was going to have a long talk with her. He didn't have to walk far though.

Serena had been wandering all day and she still hadn't found a trace of the youma. She had virtually given up when she was walking near the shrine and saw her own hair still in its odangos. She smiled as she thought of teasing Darien about it.

"Hey Odango Atama." She said teasingly and Darien turned around with a frown upon his face.

"You shouldn't tease people about their hair." Darien said put out and then realized what he said and saw the funny side of it. "Alright I deserved that. Did you find the youma?"

Serena shook her head knowing that if they didn't find it soon then Darien might have to go to her house. She really didn't want that to happen. What Darien said next scared her though.

"I know your secret." He said in a whisper. As they walked side by side. Serena looked at him scared. What secret? How did he find out? How many more secrets would he know by the time they sorted this out? "You're Sailor moon aren't you?" He continued.

Serena just nodded there was nothing else she could say to that. He must have spoken to Rei or Amy or one of the other sailor scouts. Serena just hoped he hadn't spoken to Luna. That might have been a little difficult to explain.

Darien was actually slightly relieved that it was her. His heart wasn't divided in two, he didn't love two girls he only loved one. The world was getting better. Now if only he could get his body back he could tell Serena how he felt. He'd even be able to tell her about being Tuxedo Kamen. Sailor moon liked Tuxedo Kamen maybe she wouldn't be too disappointed that he was her rescuer. Yet what if she hated him. He had been so mean to her before what if she really did hate him.

"What are we going to do? I've looked and looked and I haven't found the youma anywhere." Serena complained as they sat down on a bench in the park. Darien shrugged.

"Go home I guess and look tomorrow. Your parents are probably worried sick about you. Should we go over to your house and tell them you're staying at a friend's house or something. I could probably pretend to be you for a while longer." Darien suggested. Serena looked up at him and shook her head violently her eyes full of fear and worry.

"Why not?" Darien asked tentatively knowing something was really wrong here but couldn't figure out what. Serena seemed so scared, he was worried. She just shook her head again though slightly less violently.

"Serena if you don't give me a reason not to we're going over there. Your parents don't deserve to worry about you when you're safe. It's not nice. So are you going to tell you or are we going to go?" Darien asked making her look at him. He stared into his own blue eyes and they seemed full of fear and worry, they almost seemed to be pleading with him not to go.

"Please don't go." She whispered in such a low voice that Darien barely heard.

"We have to. How about we both go together?" Darien suggested taking her hand in his. Once more she shook her head violently making the black bangs once again fall into her eyes.

"I can't be seen. It'd make it worse. I can't go. Please don't go." She whispered her voice filled with something close to hysteria. I stare at her in wonder. It's her family for god's sake what could possibly be that bad? Yet it's not right to let her parents worry about her. I have to go. That's all there is to it.

"Can you take me there? I have to go." He said and she nodded unhappily. Serena didn't want him to get hurt. But she couldn't tell him. She couldn't tell anyone. She prayed that her father would be out or that her mother would be there or anything, just so long as Darien was safe. Yet she had to take him there. She was the one who put him in danger. Yet if she didn't he would find out anyway. He was right too, her mother didn't deserve to worry and neither did her brother. So Serena led the way hesitantly to her street. She stopped at the bottom of the street though.

"It's house number 63." She said hesitantly. Darien turned to go down there, but Serena grabbed his hand. "Please don't go." She said once more. Darien smiled at her though.

"It'll be fine, I promise you." He said back and she let go of his arm.

"Be careful." She whispered and stood there just staring at the blonde girl walking away from her.

Darien just thought she was worried about nothing. Her family would be happy she was back safe wouldn't they? He stood on the doorstep and turned the key that she'd given him. He entered the house nervously only to come face to face with Serena's father. He really didn't look happy.

"So you've decided to come back home have you? I don't know how you dare. And now it's just you and me. Your mother took your little brother shopping, isn't that lucky for me?" Serena's dad jeered and a warning bell started to ring in Darien's head. Something was terribly wrong here.

"YOU THINK YOU'RE SO HIGH AND MIGHTY AND YOU CAN STAY OUT ALL NIGHT. WELL LET ME TELL YOU SOMETHING. YOU'RE NOTHING, A NOBODY AND NO ONE WILL MISS YOU IF YOU SUDDENLY DISAPPEAR. SO YOU'D BETTER DO WHAT I SAY OR MAYBE YOU WILL DISAPPEAR!" Serena's dad shouted and Darien felt a solid fist connect with Serena's cheek. He fell from the shock. So much made sense now. The aching face, Serena's reluctance to let him come, her attempted suicide. Oh god, this man had caused the girl Darien loved to want to end her life. Darien felt anger course through his veins. Her father was now aiming kicks at her stomach. Darien swung his legs and kicked the man's legs out from under him. Darien jumped to his feet and was grateful for Serena's agile body. He had never known that it had such amazing power to it. He kicked the man once to get rid of his anger and he ran up the stairs towards Serena's room. She had described how to get there so that he could grab something other than school uniform to wear, not to mention her homework. Darien grabbed a bag and flung open Serena's cupboard. He grabbed everything he could and only then did he hesitate to look around him. Sitting on the desk was a pink book that could have had homework in it. Darien walked over to it and flipped it open to a page. He blushed as he realised that it wasn't her school work but her diary. He was about to shut it when he a word caught his eye.

_Darien__. God he drives me insane he's such a jerk, yet I really miss him if I don't see him. Sometimes I even miss him making fun of me. What's wrong with me? I mean sure he's gorgeous but he hates me. What type of stupid moron am I that I fall in love with someone who hates me. Yet I do love him._

Darien stared at the page. He could have sworn she hated him yet here she was thinking he hated her. He shut the book again and glanced around to see if there was anything else he should grab. He finally saw her real school books and so he grabbed those to before running back down the stairs. Serena's father had recovered slightly and was now leaning against the door with a look of anger across his face.

"HOW DARE YOU ATTACK ME!" He cried as he launched himself at Darien. Darien got caught in the face and he was knocked over backwards by the weight. The man was on top of him and his breath reeked of alcohol. "I'm going to teach you a lesson you'll never forget the man slurred. Darien tried to push him off but it was so hard. He couldn't move. Serena's father reached down and ripped of the skirt Darien was wearing. Darien stared in horror unable to do anything. This was not right. This was really not right yet he couldn't stop it. Fear coursed through him. If this was what happened when Serena wasn't seen with a guy what the hell would have happened if Serena had come. His mind called out to hers, and Darien actually felt a response. _'I'm coming. Hold on'_

Serena tore down the road. He was in trouble she knew it, she didn't know how but she knew he was. She had to help him. She reached her house moments later and turned the handle knowing it was still unlocked. Her father was lying on the floor and Serena suddenly realised with a wave of revulsion where Darien was. She kicked her father with such force in the sides that he rolled off of Darien. Serena looked down at her beaten body on the floor and suddenly seemed ashamed of what she had made Darien put up with. Yet when her eyes met his they didn't show revulsion or disgust or hatred. In those eyes all she could see was love and somewhere deep down shame. She pulled Darien up off the ground using all the strength of his body. Then they both turned and fled the house only hesitating once so Darien could get the skirt back on. They ran for blocks until they reached the park where Darien had found Serena yesterday. Only today the park wasn't empty. The youma that had attacked them yesterday was standing in the middle of the park staring hungrily at two screaming children who it had caught playing.

Serena whispered words to Darien which he then proceeded to say out loud.

"Moon Prism Power Make-up!" He said and was surrounded by a glow of light. Darien was really shocked by the awesome power he felt coursing through his veins. Sailor moon was powerful, very powerful. How could she be the same ditzy girl that Serena was and still have this much power? The youma had heard the commotion and it turned around to investigate to find out if this noise was a threat or more food. It didn't really get a chance to decide as Serena told Darien what to do. Good thing Darien was good at Frisbee as a kid.

"Moon tiara magic" He yelled and the tiara flew straight into the youma which promptly decided it had had enough of this world and turned to dust. Sailor Moon fell down with a cry as her head started to fill with pain. Looking over at Serena, Darien saw his body fall to the ground clutching his head and then everything went black.

Darien opened his eyes to find himself staring at Serena's still sleeping body. She looked so beautiful and it was even better now that he was watching her from his own body once more. He watched as she slowly opened her eyes and realised what had happened. A smile came over her face followed very quickly by a wince of pain. Serena looked at Darien in horror as she realised that at least some of these bruises hadn't been there before they had switched.

"Oh god Darien, I'm so sorry. It's all my fault. I'm so sorry." She said and sat there rocking backwards and forwards just repeating what she said over and over. Darien couldn't help himself. He wrapped her in his arms and rocked with her, stroking her hair soothingly. She burst into tears against him and he just held her.

"Serena you are such a brave and wonderful person. It's not your fault, it was never your fault. It was his fault. He had no right to do what he did. He tried to destroy something that's beautiful and he almost succeeded to. Don't you ever say that it's your fault again." Darien said getting slightly angry again.

"What's worse I let you get hurt. I shouldn't have let you go in there." She sobbed and Darien felt guilty that he had been responsible for at least part of Serena's pain.

That was my fault Serena. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have gone in there with you telling me not to. That wasn't your fault. I feel so bad that you even had to go through that. Why didn't you tell some one, why didn't you tell me? " Darien asked his eyes piercing into hers with worry.

"I couldn't. I didn't want anyone to get hurt. How could I have told you. You would have laughed at me or teased me. You hate me!" She cried breaking eye contact and sobbing into his chest.

"I've been such an idiot." Darien said as he ran his spare hand through his hair with a sigh. "Serena I don't hate you. I've never hated you, far from it." He paused and he could feel her shoulders shuddering as she tried to stop crying. He looked down at her and knew that he meant what he was about to say more than ever. "I love you Serena."

This time she pushed herself away, staring at him wildly, uncertain of what she had heard. Her eyes were filled with hope as she found his. He held her gaze for only a moment before he did something he had wanted to do for years. His lips met hers as their eyes closed. He felt her push against him deepening the kiss, wanting it as badly as he did. His heart felt as if it was soaring in the clouds. It was then he felt the first drop of rain fall from the sky. He ignored it but it was soon followed by another and another. Darien broke of the kiss with a sigh and looked up into the sky as it began to really pour down.

They jumped to their feet and started to run, subconsciously heading towards Darien's apartment. At the first bolt of lightening that lit up the sky Serena screamed. She hated storms, most particularly lightening. Darien stopped and had to pick her up before running the short distance more to his apartment building. He put Serena down on the couch in his apartment as she still seemed frightened. He sat down beside her and wrapped his arms around her. They stayed that way until the lightening stopped and Serena stopped shaking at every sound.

"We should change into dry clothes." Darien suggested and then looked at the bag of clothes that he had grabbed from Serena's. It was completely soaked. "You can borrow something of mine till your clothes dry."

He showed her where his wardrobe was and she actually had the cheek to kick him out of his own bedroom. Serena stood there looking into the cupboard when something caught her eye. A red rose was sitting on top of a book at the bottom of his cupboard. Serena opened the book and saw the first few lines and gasped, before quickly changing into some dry clothes.

Darien was sitting on the couch again, this time in dry clothes. Serena went and sat right on top of him and looked into his eyes.

"I'm not the only one to be keeping secrets am I Tuxedo Kamen?" Serena taunted her new boyfriend as she ran her fingers up and down his chest. "What ever will you do to make it up to me?"

Darien smiled at Serena's pouting little face. "How about I do this?" He said and pulled her close to him and kissed her passionately. She was one step in front of him though. She pushed him down so that he was lying on the couch with her on top of him. She broke of the connection for a moment.

"I forgot to tell you in the park. I love you Darien." She whispered.

"I love you too Serena and I always will." He promised solemnly and kissed her again.


End file.
